


Across The Stars lies The World Between Worlds

by delemma



Category: Bendemption - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #fanfiction, #fixitfic, #reylo, #reysolo, #starwars, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Mortis (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, World Between Worlds, ahosoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delemma/pseuds/delemma
Summary: (Takes place 2 months after the tragic yet victorious events of the Rise of Skywalker! Rey has yet to visit Tatooine.)Galactic peace reigns! The Resistance tasks themselves with snipping whatever roots the evil Emporer Palpatine planted throughout the galaxy while also trying to set up a new long-lasting government. Poe Dameron and Finn attempt to lead the charge as once did their late predecessor, Leia Organa. Yet they fear spies from First Order remains are within their very ranks.Rey attempts to continue her training on her own, isolating herself, fearful of her heritage and of the mysterious voices that haunt her dreams. The only remanence of the Jedi she has left to guide her is the old Texts she stole from Ach-To, and no matter how many times she closes a certain volume, it continues to open to a certain page. Determined to find the origin of a certain voice and figure out why her destiny is intertwined with this hidden place called Mortis, though she has a feeling it might bring her deep into the Unknown Regions. No matter how alone Rey feels, she has an unshakable shadow that happens to find her wherever she goes.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo, ahsoka tano - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Across The Stars lies The World Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of my resentment for the end of TROS, so yes this is a fixitfic! Lots of Ben Solo and Rey chatter to come within the adventure that awaits them! #Reylo #reysolo

2 months after the series of unfortunate events of TROS:

Finn took a deep breath. Today was the day, he’s finally gonna tell her. Staring intently out of the space-stained viewport of the Millennium Falcon, Finn rested the knuckles of his fists against the dashboard and rolled his heavy shoulders before dropping his head between them, heaving out a sigh.  
Suddenly he felt the gentle touch of a pair of small hands slide across his back as a kind gesture. Quickly he turned to meet Rose’s warm gaze with a small smile breaching his lips, seeing her always at his side brought a desperately needed lift in his chest. Rose was the only person in the galaxy he’s told of his hidden abilities, and she’s sworn to secrecy.

“So... You gonna man up and tell her or should I?”

Finn let out a dry chuckle through his nose, rolling his eyes while placing his hands on her hips, bringing her closer as she hooked her wrists around the back of his neck.

“No, no. I’ve got this, no worries.”

She let out an un-lady-like snort, shaking her head slightly causing her small, jet black, pigtails to bounce from side to side. “Forgive me for my doubts, General. Although it has been a whole year you’ve been sitting- sorry, we’ve been sitting on this secret of yours. Rey can help you, and I’m sure she’d be thrilled! Why are you scared?”

Finn tossed his head back as if he were a child being chastised by his mother. “I’m not scared! just being... cautious is all.” Feeling a slight pressure on his chest he looked down to see Rose gently placing her forehead against his tunic. He took another deep breath, smiling down at her even though she couldn’t see it. She continued to stare down at his muddy, worn boots, lost in thought about his predicament.

“Some would call that being scared, laser-brain.” She mumbled against his chest.

“Oh? Like who?”

“Poe.”

“Ha! Well, you’re not wrong.” Finn brought his hands up from her utility belt up to the sides of her face, planting them there to get her to look at him.

“I’m not scared to tell her. I’m scared of what will happen after.”

Her dark brows furrowed slightly, “what do you mean?”

“I mean... is she gonna want me to become a Jedi? Can you _really_ picture me wearing weird robes and carrying around a lightsaber all the time?” He chuckled.  
“Plus the training I would have to do would take up a lot of time if it would be anything like hers, I have work here with Poe and I have you to take care of, I can’t juggle all that.” Finn sighed, closing his eyes, resting his hands firmly on Rose’s hips for another time. He continued, “I- I like the bubble we’re in, Rose. I don’t want to lose that- to get swept up in a whole new adventure? It sounds exhausting.”

Now it was Rose’s turn, bringing up her delicate oil-stained hands to caress his face. She wished she could take the stress away from him with the snap of her fingers, wishes she could just run away from all of this with him. Yet there was always work to do here, and she had help in any way she could.

“I understand, and I Iike the bubble too,” she murmured, “but don’t you think you owe it to Rey to tell her the truth? You know she‘ll find out eventually. When she actually takes some time off, she’ll feel it. That’s not how you want her to find out, do you?”

A small silence followed.

“No.”

“Plus the news might make her perk up a bit. She’s different. Has been since Exegol. She just seems... Oh I don’t know-“

“Like the loneliest person you’ve ever seen?”

“Yes! I don’t quite understand why, but yes.”

“Maybe you’re right.” He played with one of her pigtails, running the thick strands through his fingers.

“When am I not? And don’t bring up Crait, again!” She teased.

Both chuckling, they both lapsed into another comfortable silence. Just breathing in each other’s scent, neither all that pleasant due to the planet's climate suddenly changing into it’s hotter cycle.

Using her tippy toes, Rose lightly stepped up onto his steel-toed boots as he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, eyes fluttered closed.

“I’ll always be here. Don’t worry about me.”

“It’s my job-“

“I love you.” She told him, suddenly and wholeheartedly. That shut him up. Dead silence filled the Falcon. The only sounds that leaked through the utter shock and the wide-open hangar were the clanking of tools and the cries of distant birds. Finn’s eyes snapped open as he went slack-jawed, staring at her as if she suddenly grew bantha horns.

“You- are you sure? Do you- I-“ He stammered on like a newborn Wookie, clambering for any sense in the world that could aid him, yet that’s not how the force worked, unfortunately.

“You don’t have to say it back, but I believe in you. You can do anything.” Rose leaned forward to place a sweet and simple kiss against his lips. Drawing back she hopped off his boots, and turned on her heel to leave, her face rapidly bubbling into a new shade of beet red.

“Go talk to her, bucket-head!” Was the last thing she yelled over her shoulder before jogging down the open ramp, exiting the falcon and leaving a befuddled Finn gaping behind her.


End file.
